Zwitterionics liquids are compounds that containing the cation and anion at different atoms of the same molecule, making them electrically neutral and gives them the opportunity to behave as acids or bases (donor or acceptor) depending on the characteristics of the medium which means they are intelligent molecules can be designed to work efficiently depending on the characteristics of one or more specific environmental.

Geminals zwitterionics liquids (2) are a family that is characterized by having two hydrocarbon chains (A), a molecular bridge (B), and two zwitterionic polar groups (C).

For the particular case of the increase in oil production has to be after the primary and secondary recovery, the oil field still contains 50-80% of oil originally in place.
The efficiency of the methods of primary and secondary recovery is limited by two factors:                The scale of the pores, the crude oil can reach a sufficiently low residual saturation found as discontinuous cells, trapped by capillary forces.        The scale of the site, there are certain areas in which the fluid injected during secondary recovery does not penetrate, because of the low permeability of these zones.        
Currently the proposed methods for the enhanced recovery involving one or more of these factors and the use of chemical products as wettability modifiers, is one of the most widely used, within which are cationic, anionic, nonionic and zwitterionic or mixture thereof.
Wettability modifier is defined as a surfactant capable of changing the affinity of reservoir rock in favorably manner. The wettability is a measure of the interaction between the phases present in the reservoir and is a function of interfacial chemistry of these phases and determines the tendency of a fluid for moving or adhering to a solid surface in the presence of other immiscible fluids. The wettability of a rock can be naturally modified by adsorption of polar compounds, the formation of deposits of organic material that was originally in the oil or by external agents. Changes in the wettability affect capillary pressure, relative permeability, residual oil saturation and irreducible water saturation. Additionally and equally important is the recognition that the confinement of the fluid substantially modifies the behavior of their phases with respect to its properties in the bulk.
Despite continued advances in the development of wettability modifiers, currently in Mexico there are reservoirs that very difficult to treat because they are naturally fractured, have low permeability, have lithologies heterogeneous, high temperatures (above 90° C.) and a high salinity usually greater than 60,000 ppm and a high content of divalent ions (calcium and magnesium, more than 5000 ppm).
Because of this, the characterization of the type of reservoir rock as well as the composition of adsorbed crude oil its of very important parameters for designing new wettability modifiers to propose molecular structures that are tolerable to salt saturated brine, mainly calcium and magnesium, good diffusion through the medium that is generally composed of brine, oil; and polar groups with affinity for the rock to change the wettability of oil-wet rock to wet by water.
Globally there are a variety of specific cases of chemicals that have been successfully used to solve these problems, within which are anionic surfactants such as sodium alkyl sulfonates or cationic surfactants like alkyl ammonium chlorides, but unfortunately your application is not universal, because the conditions are present in Mexican reservoirs are quite different from those, this is why that is very important the development of versatile chemicals products that can be used to increase the oil recovery at adverse conditions.
The following documents show some technologies to increase oil recovery:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,580 (Oil Recovery Process for use in fractured reservoirs) protects an enhanced oil recovery process that involves the injection in the reservoir a wettability modifier that consisting of a mixture of different types of surfactants like alkyl sulfonate type and chrome salts derived from fatty carboxylic acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,951 (Enhanced recovery by imbibition process) protects an enhanced recovery process that involves the injecting in the reservoir of a wettability modifier that consisting of a mixture of different types of products, within which are ammonium salts, hydroxides of alkalis metals, alkyl tripolyphosphates and carbonates and bicarbonates of alkali metals.
U.S. Patent Application 2009/0023618 A1 (Method of Oil Recovery) protects an enhanced recovery process that involves the injecting to the reservoir of a wettability modifier consisting of a mixture of different types of organophosphorus compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,065 (Oil Recovery Process using a wettability modifying cyclic process) protects an enhanced recovery process that involves the injecting to the reservoir of wettability modifier that consisting of a mixture of different types of ethoxylates alcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,738 (Control of wettability in oil recovery process), protect a process that it allows the change of wettability through the use of mixtures of petroleum sulfonates.
The present invention overcomes the above references cited notoriously under that geminals zwitterionics liquids bis-N-alkyl or N-alkenyl or N-cycloalkyl or N-aryl bis-beta aminoacids or its salts can be used as wettability modifiers of a variety of rocks such as limestone, dolomite, sandstone, quartz or heterogeneous lithologies, and may be exposed to high divalent ion such as calcium, magnesium, barium and strontium, temperatures up to 220° C. and pressures up to 300 kg/cm2 in enhanced oil recovery process.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is the application of a composition based on geminals zwitterionics liquids in water with high content of divalent ions such as seawater or water from the reservoir or aromatic or hydrocarbon solvents with application as wettability modifiers for rocks such as limestone, dolomite, sandstone, quartz or heterogeneous lithologies in the presence of brines with high content of divalent ions such as calcium, magnesium, barium and strontium, high temperature and high pressure in enhanced oil recovery processes exposed to environments with a high content of divalent ions such as calcium, magnesium, barium and strontium and high temperature and high pressure to increase recovery oil factor
Another object of the present invention is to provide an active compound based on geminal zwitterionic liquid bis-N-alkyl or N-alkenyl or N-cycloalkyl or N-aryl bis-beta aminoacids or its salts, such as wettability modifiers of oilfield rocks.